


PERTENCER

by akemichansanty



Category: Dark Blue Kiss, Kiss Me Again
Genre: Break Up
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemichansanty/pseuds/akemichansanty
Summary: Sun e Mork já estão namorando a um ano, mas de alguma forma Sun tem se sentido inseguro na relação dos dois.***Personagens pertencem a Série Kiss Me Again e Dark Blue Kiss.Todos os direitos reservados a essas séries.
Relationships: Mork/Sun (Dark Blue Kiss), Mork/Sun (Kiss: The Series)
Kudos: 8





	PERTENCER

1\. Esta fanfic contém relacionamento homossexual, se não gosta não leia. 

2\. Os eventos dessa oneshot ocorrem mais ou menos 01 ano após o começo de namoro do Sun e Mork.

3\. Sem revisão

**01 Ano Após. **.****

No começo eu acreditei que era devido a novidade, nunca ter se envolvido com outro homem antes, e por esse motivo a hesitação em não demonstrar carinho ou embaraço de não querer emitir nenhum sinal mais íntimo em público, por mais mínimo que fosse. Então resolvi esperar pelo tempo dele. Esperar ele estar pronto pra ser mais aberto a mim.  
Depois de alguns meses no entanto, eu entendi que o problema devia ser eu, eu estava o pressionando mesmo sem querer, eu e meu jeito pegajoso, eu e minha carência, eu e meu amor desmedido. Então decidi dar um pouco mais de espaço pra ele.  
Foi difícil ver que ele ficaria bem mesmo sem me tocar por uma semana inteira, conseguir dormir no quarto do Rain sem ter insônia ou um pouquinho que seja de vontade de ir para o meu, que ele nunca sentia ciúmes de mim. Dar espaço pra ele, era tirar alegria de mim porque o que eu mais queria era tê-lo perto. Sempre. Mork era tão fofo, ainda que com essa personalidade geniosa, ele tinha aquele olhar inocente que me desmontava. Mas dar espaço pra ele me fez enxergar que eu estando ou não estando por perto não faria diferença na vida dele,  
Então eu cheguei a verdade dos fatos, a verdade que eu não queria aceitar mas que era a mais certa.  
“Mork, eu sei que você não é o maior entusiasta de demonstração de carinho, eu não posso pedir que você mude isso por mim, e por mais que eu tenha tentado mudar por você, é muito difícil, é como se eu tivesse que me policiar o tempo todo, eu estou praticamente andando sobre ovos. E isso me faz tão inseguro, porque eu quero te tocar o tempo todo, eu quero acariciar seu cabelo, ficar abraçado com você na cama, segurar sua mão no cinema, te dar beijo de bom dia, mas eu já percebi que isso não é o que você quer... e isso me deixa confuso porque pra mim quem gosta quer estar perto, quer estar junto, e...”  
“Sun...”  
“Não, eu sei. É o seu jeito. Eu entendo. Eu entendo que cada um pensa de uma forma e é de uma maneira, mas isso não está funcionando pra mim. Porque eu espero momentos que não posso ter... Enfim o que eu quero dizer pra você, é que, eu acho que o melhor pra nós dois é terminar, que não vou te prejudicar de forma alguma no emprego, vou te tratar normalmente como qualquer funcionário a partir de agora, também quando quiser passar a noite com o Rain, fica à vontade, mais nada mudou!.” Talvez seria um pouco mais crível se meus olhos não estivesse encharcados e inchados pelo choro da noite, mas foi a conclusão mais lógica, é mais fácil criar expectativas quando se está junto com alguém do que sozinho. “só vou tomar um pouco mais de tempo pra esquecer você... nós dois, mas eu prometo que não vou mais te incomodar.”  
Mork parecia espantado com minha resolução, provavelmente por eu ter corrido tanto atrás dele e agora desistir depois de alguns meses; eu o amo; amo muito e justamente por isso eu preciso deixa-lo ir pra ser feliz com outra pessoa, alguém que se adeque melhor a ele, que não fique exigindo que ele seja de outra forma.  
Me virei pra subir as escadas quando senti sua mão segurar meu pulso. Mork olhou nos meus olhos por um momento, mas não disse nada, e após alguns minutos simplesmente deixou meu pulso livre enquanto também se virava para continuar a lavar as xícaras de café que estavam no balcão.

********** **

Como eu posso responder a isso? Sun fez seus próprios cálculos, chegou a suas próprias conclusões, e terminou nosso namoro porque era o melhor para nós dois. Incrível como ele novamente pensa e conclui tudo sozinho, sem levar em conta minha opinião ou me ouvir.  
Mas como eu posso responder ao fato de que eu não estou fazendo ele feliz, que ele está tendo que praticamente vestir um personagem pra ficar ao meu lado? Eu o amo e tenho tentado tanto ceder um pouco mais, ser mais carinhoso com ele, demonstrar mais. Mas ele não está feliz.  
Talvez eu não tenha tentado o suficiente.

*******

**3 meses depois**

********

As coisas se estabeleceram a como eram antes, Sun já não gravitava a minha volta, tampouco conversava outras coisas não relacionadas ao trabalho; mas sinceramente, pra mim não está como antes, antes nós brigávamos, ele implicava comigo, nós debatíamos até pela quantidade de formigas que tinha no jardim da frente, então eu fazia algo que ia estressá-lo até os fios de cabelo e ele iria resmungar até eu pedir rendição. Antes além de namorados nós éramos cúmplices, parceiros, amigos, nós éramos o teste de limite do outro, nós éramos tudo, agora nada.  
E por um tempo eu percebi o quão ele se esforçou pra não vir até mim, as bolsas embaixo dos olhos dele que delatavam seu choro na calada da noite, seus olhares de esguelha que eu sentia me seguir quando eu não estava olhando; mas agora parece tão natural pra ele fingir que nunca fui nada mais que um funcionário qualquer.  
Não pensei que sentiria tanta falta. Até de ouvir ele resmungando comigo novamente.  
Enquanto eu organizava o balcão e Sun fazia um Machiatto, Rain se debruçou sobre o balcão com uma cara de quem ia semear a discórdia.  
“Mork, tem uma menina lá fora querendo falar com você... Eu acho que ela quer se confessar, está com uma caixa de chocolate com laço e tudo.” Parei o que eu estava fazendo, esperando alguma reação do Sun, mas tudo o que ele fez foi colocar a bandeja em nossa frente:  
“Rain leva esse Machiatto pra mesa 3 e Mork pode tirar sua pausa agora.”  
Ok, não que eu realmente estivesse esperando outra reação dele, mas presenciar esse desapego foi meio que impactante pra mim, quase que em modo automático eu sai pra fora, a menina estava aguardando em um banco mais a frente, quando me viu veio ao meu encontro, e enquanto ela falava, minha mente - contra a minha vontade vale ressaltar – estava indo longe, longe pra um tempo em que eu podia sentir aqueles lábios macios quando eu quisesse, longe pra um tempo que volta e meia escutava aquela voz dengosa sussurrar meu nome rente ao meu ouvido e antes que eu pudesse controlar, uma lágrima verteu.  
“Oh, você está bem Mork.” A menina, que por minha falta de consideração, não consegui saber seu nome, perguntou preocupada. “Você aceita?”  
“O que?” Eu devia estar parecendo um idiota, mas eu não me lembro de uma palavra se quer que ela tenha falado.  
“Você aceita sair comigo?” Seus olhos eram esperançosos, e quiçá a alguns anos atrás eu não pensaria duas vezes, ela é muito bonita, o tipo de menina kawaii ansiado por vários, mas tudo o que eu puder fazer foi voltar meus olhos para o café e observar Sun preparando algo sem nem ao menos olhar em minha direção.  
“Desculpa, mas meu coração está ocupado. O dono dele pode estar ausente no momento, mas a casa dele ainda é aqui.”  
Pra fechar minha semana com chave de ouro, meu amigo, grande amigo Rain, resolveu que era tempo do irmão dele sair pra me superar, e convenceu ele a ir para um clube conhecer alguém. Amigos assim não se fazem mais.  
Claro que eu fui também, sem que eles soubessem, não podia deixar o meu Sun desprotegido, naquele covil de lobos. No começo eles tomaram algumas, Sun ainda estava todo reservado, falando pouco, de vez em quando dava algumas olhadas tímidas nas pessoas do local, sorriso mais discreto; mas com mais alguns copos o Sun já estava mais solto, soltando aquela risada linda que me tirava o folego, e que com certeza atrairia os abutres até ele.  
Quando começou a tocar “Earned It” e ele se dirigiu pra pista de dança, eu sabia que ia dar merda, enquanto ele se mexia no ritmo da música vi dois caras rodeando ele, e conforme ele mexia aquele quadril endemoniado dele, um dos caras veio por trás e segurou sua cintura o puxando contra ele, Sun nem abriu os olhos imerso na música, e quando o outro ia se juntando pela frente eu me levantei. Não no meu turno amigo.  
Assim que cheguei próximo, puxei o Sun pra mim, em um primeiro momento ele nem reagiu, mas assim que me viu sua expressão foi de choque pra surpresa e confusão.  
“Cara eu cheguei primeiro.” Um dos embustes falou.  
“Ele é meu namorado.” Respondi. Sun me olhou, tentou se soltar, mas segurei mais firme.  
“Mork, para”... Seus olhos já estavam lacrimejando, porra, Sun com cara chorosa era um dos meus fracos, ia ficar duro em meio do salão. “Para, eu estou tentando te esquecer, não faz isso.”  
“Quem te pediu pra fazer isso?” Segurei seu queixo e firmei meu olhar no seu  
“Eu já te falei, não vai dar certo. Você não me ama como eu te amo, você não me deseja como que desejo você” Agora as lágrimas já rolavam soltas pelo seu rosto.  
Eu o abracei forte contra mim, sua cabeça contra meu ombro, puxei sua mão e coloquei bem encima do meu pau. “Como eu não te desejo, Sun? sente, isso só por ter visto você dançar, só por ter visto de perto essa sua boca que já não beijo a tempo demais.” Sun me olhava com olhos profundos. “E quem disse que eu não te amo? Você chegou nessa conclusão sozinho. Não é porque eu não falo, que não sinto. Eu te falei aquele dia que não bom com palavras, então vou te dizer, mas presta atenção, que não vou fica repetindo Sun.”  
Sun me encarava com aqueles lindos olhos arregalados, enquanto suas mãos seguravam apertado minha camisa como se ela fosse a corda que o segurava a beira do abismo. Mal sabia Sun que ele que era a corda que me tirou do abismo que era minha vida antes de conhece-lo.  
“Sun eu vou demonstrar mais como eu quero ter você por perto, eu sempre fico meio reticente porque você tem um estilo de ser tão diferente do meu, eu tenho esse jeito de garoto de rua que foi criado no meio de gatos esfomeados, sempre pronto pra briga; mas eu vou tentar meu melhor, porque eu não quero perder você. Antes eu pensava que era você que estava sempre ao meu redor, mas nesse meio tempo eu percebi que por mais que eu não esteja ali perto, meu olhar e pensamentos estão sempre gravitando ao seu redor, eu estou sempre procurando você, estou sempre pensando em você. Estou sempre querendo você.”  
O apertei no meu abraço.  
“Eu também não quero que você enjoe de mim; eu sei que você já namorou outras pessoas antes, pessoas mais maduras e não deu certo; eu ainda sou tão imaturo, não quero que com o tempo, a gente ficando tanto tempo junto, trabalhando junto sempre, dormindo junto sempre, você perceba isso, perceba que eu sou pouco pra você, perceba que você pode conseguir alguém melhor.”  
“Mork você é perfeito.”  
“Sun, eu não sou perfeito. Você presenciou isso inúmeras vezes, inclusive, resmungou sobre isso inúmeras vezes.” Ele riu  
“Eu sei, você não é perfeito como todo o ser humano, você é perfeito pra mim, perfeito mesmo com todos os seus defeitos.”  
“Sun, Eu amo você, se você tinha alguma dúvida sobre. Eu amo você.”  
Ele enlaçou meu pescoço “Eu também amo você.”  
“E Sun da próxima vez que sua mente criar alguma outra teoria maluca, fala comigo primeiro, por favor, você falou que ia me ouvir lembra?”  
Senti ele concordando com a cabeça e voltando a apoiá-la no meu ombro, senti sua respiração no meu pescoço. Crazy In Love começou a tocar e senti ele começar alguns movimentos leves.  
Abaixei meu nariz no seu pescoço logo abaixo de sua orelha e senti o aroma que me lembrava a brisa em um jardim pela manhã. Não resisti ao impulso de lamber aquele ponto, ouvindo o gemido baixo que Sun deixou escapar, continuei chupando aquele ponto enquanto minhas mãos acariciavam suas costas; Sun começou a acariciar meus cabelos da nuca, e quando minha boca fazia o caminho de beijos até a sua, senti os carinhos que ele dava no meu cabelo se agravarem ao ponto de se tornar puxões quando minha boca tomou a sua, senti suas pernas amolecerem e o firme mais contra mim enquanto aprofundava o beijo, enquanto sugava tudo o que me foi negado por tanto tempo e que era meu.  
Esse beijo não era meigo, foram meses de desejo reprimido, eu queria sentir sua língua se enroscando a minha, mordê-lo, devorá-lo, enquanto o puxava totalmente contra mim.  
Ali no meio da pista, marcando pra todos verem que este homem lindo, doce tinha dono, tinha um parceiro.  
Quando nos afastamos Sun ele tinha o olhar de quem estava embriagado e seus lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados, e que visão tentadora era Sun assim, com essa face de anjo que acabou de ser levado ao êxtase. Segurei suas mãos nas minhas, dei um selinho rápido.  
“Vamos embora?”  
“Rain?”  
“Rain já foi tem um tempo.”  
De mãos dadas voltamos.  
O dono do meu coração tinha voltado pra casa. E agora cuidaria com ternura pra ele não abandonar seu lugar novamente.<

********


End file.
